


樱花树下  番外 01

by yuanyuandada



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanyuandada/pseuds/yuanyuandada





	樱花树下  番外 01

01  
刚毕业的大学生，再怎么努力，还是跟不上吴总的节奏，接二连三在细节上犯错误，金秘书不得不出面帮张艺兴求情，做错事的张艺兴头埋得极低，短短一个月，别说跟吴总有什么特殊的交流，别被训已经很好了……这次是被训得最严重的一次……跟吴总出差的机票定错了……

在吴总心里，他大概只是个非常糟糕的员工吧……

坐在飞机上，张艺兴不时用余光打量隔壁闭目养神的男人，他应该分清楚吴总是吴总，吴世勋是吴世勋，这两人完全不一样，吴总远没有樱花树下的那个人温柔……在公司里放过狠话，如果跟不上他的脚步就会被炒鱿鱼……

他的世勋终究还是如樱花粉般飘散了，一点也不剩……或许是因为面容体型相似，他总是忍不住从吴总身上寻找世勋的痕迹……他没有办法再爱上任何人……也没办法跟高高在上的吴总更进一步，现在的情况，就连不被讨厌也很难得……

02  
下飞机，两人没去酒店，直接出发宴会，如果不是他的失职，就不会这么赶了……吴总直接在厕所换上的宴会礼服……最主要的出席嘉宾匆匆忙忙的赶到宴会，好在也赶到了现场。

张艺兴完全就不是一个合格的秘书，酒量差得要命，敬酒才不过几杯，已经不行了。

下了出租车，吴总背着怀里的人进酒店，直到把人扔到床上才坐下喘口气……刚要起身离开。醉鬼不知哪里来的力气，一把抱住吴总的腰，哭喊，“别走……”

张秘书真的很大胆，居然敢直接称呼他的名字，他眉头一皱，命令，“张秘书放手。”

“不放，别走，别离开我……”

吴总扯开他的手，张艺兴迅速又缠上来，连带着温热的唇瓣也贴了上来，软绵绵的……有酒的味道，却不难闻。他鬼使神差的搂紧张艺兴，加深这个吻。反客为主，撬开口腔，汲取张艺兴的呼吸，唇舌交缠发出的啧啧水声在安静的卧室极为暧昧。

“嗯……”

分离开，男人没忍住，轻咬他的喉结，张艺兴控制不住啊的一声叫唤出来，潮红的漂亮脸蛋很是诱人，眼神迷离望着他。吴总的手也有了下一步动作，把张艺兴搂紧几分，穿进衬衫抚摸雪白细腻的胸口，滑过已经挺立的小红豆，怀里人出发一声嘤咛。“嗯～”

被男人上下其手，小秘书很快就受不了了，扭动着身子渴望得到更多，拉住吴总的衣领往下，男人顺势跨把他压在身下，他的双腿也紧紧夹住男人的腰身。

“嗯……”

男人的舌头灵活的挑逗他的乳头，如同婴儿般吮吸。身下的某处似乎流水……想被填满的感觉愈发强烈。自动自觉的把裤头解开，好方便男人的手蹂躏翘臀。

轻轻按压穴口旁的嫩肉，张艺兴整个身体都在颤抖。他轻声叫唤吴世勋的名字，男人没有回复他，突然将一根手指伸进他的体内。小穴剧烈收缩着，张艺兴按捺不住啊了一声。男人加快几分的手下动作，加多一根手指快速抽插着，顶弄前列腺。

近百次顶弄，张艺兴颤栗着高潮了。而他身下的帐篷还高高支起，乘人之危这种事，他做不来……起身要走。

“世勋……”张艺兴拉住他，从床上坐起来……

在男人深沉，蕴含波涛的目光中，解开男人的裤头，把性器掏出来，缓缓张开小嘴……温暖又潮湿的感觉，让男人忍不住发出一声闷哼。粉嫩的小舌头在那个地方来回摩擦着……刺激着他的感官。

这算是赤裸裸的勾引了吧？张秘书……刚刚的行为他可以把张艺兴当成酒后乱性，那现在呢？喊着他的名字勾引他？男人的眼神发狠，把身下的张艺兴拽进怀里，扑在床上，性器对准湿漉漉的穴口用力顶进去。

“啊……”

张艺兴叫唤出声，一股暖流从体内溢出，身后的男人顶弄得更加卖力……

……

清晨的阳光有些刺眼，目光落在怀里的人雪白的后背，吴总迅速从床上坐起来，昨晚激情的一幕幕通通涌上脑海。他跟张秘书上床了……炽热疯狂的性爱现在回想起来，依然有感觉……

他从来不认为自己是同……娱乐圈里阴柔的男明星也见过不少，为什么昨晚就是控制不住自己呢……除了懊悔自责，更多的就是确定张艺兴勾引他……

他身上还有早在几年前就定下来的婚约，哪怕不喜欢那个女人，吴世勋也没有反对长辈们的安排，豪门没多少人能逃过家族联姻，能让事业更上一层楼并没有什么不好。就算没有感情，两夫妻也能各玩各的……他认识不少的富商多多少少都有奇怪的癖好，包养男人也不再少数……或许他应该随了张艺兴的愿……至少他还想再来一次……

吴总还没来得及深思，床上的人醒了。

张艺兴迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，瞧见坐在床边的赤裸男人，还有男人手臂上的抓痕，心一下子提到嗓子眼，昨晚的意乱情迷不是梦……怪不得这么真实……他慌张的拿被子挡住一身的吻痕，“吴……吴……吴总……”

他的惊慌失措在吴总看来，有些可笑，他也确实嗤笑了一声，却没有拆穿他，“身体还好吗？”

“还……还好……”

“你开个价吧。”

张艺兴脸色一白，“开……开价……开什么价……”

还在装纯，吴总微微皱眉，有些不耐烦了。“我要包养你，说吧，一个月你想要多少钱？”

想想张艺兴虽然做事迷糊，脑子却精得很……做情人确实比当秘书来钱快，而且不用被训，再说……他不得不承认，张艺兴很有这方面的天赋，在床上特别诱人。

男人的话语和脸色无疑是莫大的伤害，张艺兴的眼圈红彤彤的，心里难受得要死，“我不是出来卖的。”

吴世勋冷哼一声，眉眼都是嘲讽，手上似乎有一把上膛的枪，一发一发的子弹射向张艺兴的胸口，“不是出来卖的？昨晚抱住我，叫我的名字，让我别走的人是谁？你这种人我见得多，1000万够不够？打断腿也不用愁。”

明明是七月份，天气燥热得很，张艺兴的心脏一下子凉的透透的……

Tbc


End file.
